Komu Gustaw, komu/Scenariusz
Bestial: Wciągaj! Mocniej! Chyżo wciągać, niemoty. A może wolicie skończyć w paszczy węgorzy? Dagur: Witaj, piękna. Och. I znowu jesteś. Pręż się, miła. Pręż dla tatusia. Bestial: Panie, Kosiarz powoli wypływa na powierzchnię. Dagur: No chyba widzę! Bestial: No tak. Dagur: Och… Jesteś piękna. Ależ się prężysz. Berserk: I to tyle z Kosiarza. Bestial: Proszę. Udało nam się, panie, odzyskać cały ładunek, panie. Dagur: Nie. Właśnie, że nie cały. Czkawka: Mordko, poświeć. Ale delikatnie. Aha. To już tak jak było, ale gdybym sobie wcisnął… Och! Klasy smoków. Ej, a-a może sprawdzimy sobie Nocną Furię? Nie skacz tak z radości, bo rozwalisz sufit. Dobra. Jeden Koszmar Ponocnik, plus Nocna Furia, równa się… nico. Albo… E-ej! Klasa babska. Hehe. Astrid: Problem. Mamy spory, spory problem. Czkawka: Dagur? Astrid: Gorzej. Czkawka: Gorzej niż Dagur? Nie ma gorzej niż… Gustaw: Aaa! Gustaw. Czkawka: Gustaw?! Astrid: Gustaw. Czkawka: Młody… Co ty tu…? Co ty tu robisz? Znaczy… Znaczy miło cię widzieć. Super, że jesteś, ale… po co? Sączysmark: Czkawka, ty słyszałeś, że Gustaw jest… Jest u ciebie i stoi. Fajnie. Mieczyk: Chyba nam coś Gustek wyrósł. Gustaw: No nie? Zapuszczam brodę. Mieczyk: Serio? Pokazuj. Gustaw: To pa. Mieczyk: Ha! To już nawet Szpadka ma bardziej owłosione poliki. Gustaw: Ał! Ał! Łu! A co tu masz? Czkawka: Nie… Gustaw: Łoł! Ale śmieszne plamki. Jakiś świetlny miecz? Czkawka: O-oddawaj. Nie, kolego, to nie żaden świetlny miecz. Śledzik: Ale Smocze Oko. Stare, cenne i nie dotykamy. Gustaw: A te plamy to nie znikają. Aa! Śledzik: Nie można tak sobie brać bez pytania. Gustaw: Ee, spokój. Znowu gadzisz… Aa! Psuję… Sączysmark: Gustaw, Gustaw, tu jestem. A-a kiedy wyjeżdżasz? Gustaw: Zabawne pytanko. Bo wiesz, nie wyjeżdżam. Wprowadzam się do was. Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hy! Mieczyk: hahaha. Jasne… Jasne… Ty sobie wyobrażasz? Haha. Nie do wiary. Ej. On nie żartuje. Chodź, siostra, przygotujemy stos. Czkawka: O matko, no weźcie, proszę no. Nikt nie będzie nikogo palił na stosie. Szpadka: Może i lepiej. To chodź, zrzucimy go z klifu. Czkawka: Błagam. Na pewno się zaraz wszystko wyjaśni. Prawda? Zaraz się wszystko wyjaśni? Gustaw? Wustaw: Tak. Wyjaśni się. A tak w ogóle, to nie gapcie się w ten świetlny miecz. Nie polecam. Hehehe. Ło! Słuchaj, Czkawka, mówiłeś, że jak będę gotowy, przyjmiecie mnie do Jeźdźców. I co? Jestem gotowy i chcę się dać przyjąć. Dostanę chatę? Astrid: O nie, mój drogi, czemu ja mam go niańczyć? Czkawka: Oj, bym… sam bym poniańczył, ale pracuję nad Smoczym Okiem i wiesz no, zbliża się przełom. Astrid: Ta? Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja rzeczywiście mu obiecałem, że kiedyś zrobię z niego jeźdźca, tyko że nie sądziłem, że „kiedyś” to akurat dziś. Astrid: Świetnie, ale powiedz mi może, co ja mam z nim robić? Czkawka: Nie wiem, no, matko, zajmij go czymś. Astrid: Dzięki. Jak baba to niańka, tak? Czkawka: Baba niańka… Co ty, Astrid? Weź, on ma 16 lat. Co takiego strasznego może wymyślić? Smidvarg? Co tu się dzieje? Gustaw: Łoł! Czkawka! Patrzcie! Widziałeś jakie śmieszne? Ale… Czkawka: Proszę cię. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Astrid: Okej. Gustaw! Na Arenę! Już! Czkawka: Dzięki, młody. Uratowałeś… mi tyłek. Astrid: Och, Gustawie, jak ty wyrosłeś. I zmężniałeś. A twoja broda przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Och, Gustaw… Gustaw! Gustaw: Ach. Astrid. Bo ja… śniłem na jawie. Astrid: Ee-e-e. Bo cię zaraz stłukę. Poćwiczymy trafienie do cel. Dasz radę, czy za trudne? Gustaw: Jasne, że dam, słoneczko. Astrid: Och! Jak powiem „rzucaj”, rzucasz. Jasne? Gustaw: No co za kobieta. Oj, smoku, smoku… Astrid: Dobra, szykuj się. Już! Gustaw: Hej. Astrid: Aha. Hah. To ja już podziękuję. Mieczyk: Kiedy ci mówię, 5 dzików, jeden na drugim, to się zrobi taka konstrukcja… Aa! A ten co się tak cieszy? Szpadka: Podejrzanie. Mieczyk: Nie kupuje tego, wiesz? Nawet jeśli da za darmo. Szpadka: Też nie. Nie chcemy twoich ciasteczek! Gustaw: Cześć. Astrid mnie podrzuciła. Podobno mogę wam pomóc. Szpadka: Ta? Pomóc? Niby jak? Gustaw: Mieliście pod chatą wielką dziurę. Zakopałem. Mieczyk: Dziurę? Czy on nam… Szpadka: Hy! Mieczyk: Hy! Zakopał dzikodół! Zakopał naszą ukochaną dziurę. Jak można komuś zakopać dziurę?! DZIURAAAA! Co za chory… potwór. Zakopał cudzy dół. Moja dziura. Moja… Moja dziura. Szpadka: Ty idź sobie! Dość narobiłeś już. Gustaw: Śledzik, bo… to trochę dziwne. Śledzik: Zaufaj starszemu, dobrze ci zrobi. Musisz się skupić, znaleźć równowagę. Cii. I spokojny wdech. I wydech. Żadnych konfliktów i niepokojów. I wdech i wydech. Och! Krzewy ozdobne! Sączysmark: Mam cię młody serdecznie dosyć. Zostań. Zostań. Gustaw: Słuchaj, bo… bo głowa… Sączysmark: Milcz. Drugi raz się nie nabiorę. Aa! Aaa! Gustaw: He-hej? Czkawka? Hahaha. Och. Łoo! Ha. A to ci… skarby. Ach, Gustaw, co ty robisz? Na pewno jest jakiś powód. No, jest koleś, jestem ekstra i już. Ekstra to mało powiedziane. Lada chwila będziesz jednym z nas. Łoo! O-oł. O nie. O, dobre. Oj, ja cię. Mapa skarbów. Kiełohak, ale mamy farta. Patrz. Chyba tu. Smocze Oko nie kłamie. Robimy tak. Znajdujemy jaskinie, bierzemy skarb, a w nagrodę się należy własna chata na Końcu Świata. Gustawku. Eee… Ja się nie boję. Ty się boisz? Smoczku? Poświecisz? Którędy by tu iść? Haa-a?! No nie! Aa! Ach! Ech. Ach. Co tam mapa, mamy coś lepszego. Smoczku. Ja bym szedł… Tam bym szedł. Powinien już gdzieś tu być. Ło! A! Aa! Uf. Ach. O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Uf. Pomoże ktoś, czy będzie patrzył? Kiełohak? Aa! Och. Czkawka. Ja się wytłumaczę. Czkawka: Ze wszystkich bezsensownych, lekkomyślnych… Mieczyk: Daj mu jeszcze baranich, imbecylnych, szalonych… No co? Sporo jest synonimów do głupka. Proszę was, częściej je słyszę niż własne imię. Czkawka: Ze wszystkich numerów jakie nam kiedykolwiek wyciąłeś, to już było przegięcie. Dzieciaku, Dagur zrobi wszystko, żeby zdobyć Smocze Oko. Gustaw: Bo ja myślałem, że jak przywiozę skarb, to mnie polubicie. Czkawka: Pierwsza sprawa, nie ma żadnego skarbu. Druga sprawa, byliśmy na tej wyspie. To jest jedna wielka ruina, jasne? Waląca się jaskinia, co aż krzyczy: „Nie wchodzić”. Gustaw: Przepraszam, ja tylko… Czkawka: Tylko mogłeś zginąć. Mało? Twój smok też mógł zginąć. To nie Berk, mały. Zrozum, tu panują inne zasady. Nie możesz być taki głupi. Gustaw: Chciałem wam coś udowodnić. Czkawka: I udowodniłeś. Udowodniłeś, że za grosz nie jesteś odpowiedzialny ani dojrzały, że nie można ci ufać i że nie nadajesz się na jeźdźca. Dobra, na razie wystarczy. Wszyscy musimy ochłonąć. Rano sobie o tym pogadamy. Gustaw: Rano sobie pogadamy. Jakby było jeszcze o czym gadać. Właśnie. To nie fair. Robiłem co kazali. Przez 2 lata zbierałem smocze łajno i narzekałem? Nie! I po co? Żeby usłyszeć, że się nie nadaję? Ale ja się nadaję. Nadajemy się smoczku. I zobaczysz. W końcu to zrozumieją. Ale będzie za późno. Zjeżdżamy stąd. Oj, zrzędnie im mina jak się obudzą i zobaczą, że nas nie ma. Zaraz mu się zrobi głupio i będą błagać… Błagać będą, żebyśmy wrócili. A te chaty to mają do bani. Chcę do domu, bo w domu… Aa! Kiełohak, nur! Haha, pudło. Aaa! Aaa! Bestial: Haha, panie i władco, mamy jeźdźca. Dagur: Huhuhu, a któregoś to? Żeby Czkawka, żeby Czkawka. W sumie dziewcze też może być. Bestial: A które dziewcze? Dagur: Jedne chyba mają. Bestial: Przejście zrobić! Dagur: O. A kiedy to nie żaden Jeździec, litości. Coś za jeden, szczyrku? Gustaw: Larson. Gustaw Larson. I nic więcej ze mnie nie wyciągniecie. Dagur: Hm. Trudno. Rzucić węgorzom. Gustaw: Ale znam Czkawkę! Znam wszystkich Jeźdźców! Stać! Dużo wiem! Dagur: Tak? A dużo to ile? Gustaw: Załatwię ci Smocze Oko. Dagur: Jakie znowu Smocze Oko? Gustaw: Takie. To jest Smocze Oko. Dagur: O. Hehe… Gustaw: Mm… Dagur: I jak smakuje kolacyjka? Gustaw: Hm, hm, mm, mmm. Dagur: Świetnie. Doskonale, doskonale. To… Plan jest taki: Zwabimy Czkawkę na otwarte wody, zaatakujemy i odbierzemy mu Smocze Oko siłą. Jakby można było nie siłą, absurd… Masło maślane. No i Smocze Oko będzie moje. Gustaw: Mm… Tak, no. W sumie można i tak. Może uda się nawet zdobyć Oko, chociaż jak znam życie, pewnie i tak Czkawka cię pokona i będzie po ptakach. Dagur: Touche, że masz lepszy pomysł. Gustaw: A mogę jeszcze trochę sosu? Aa, mam. I zobaczysz, że Czkawka sam ci te Oko przyniesie. I to w zębach. Dagur: Baraniej giczy, przyjacielu? Gustaw: Mhm. Czkawka: I jak tam? Astrid: Sprawdziłam w klubie, w chacie, w stajniach, wszędzie. Rozpłynął się. Śledzik: Wszystko stoi, nic się nie pali. Poleciał. Czkawka: Świetnie. Musimy go znaleźć. Mieczyk: Ale… Musimy? Sączysmark: Właśnie. Po co się martwić? Czkawka, problem z głowy. Mamy się teraz zamartwiać. Czkawka: A jeśli coś mu się stało? Szpadka: Można zapytać Kiełohaka. Sączysmark: Ta, no, Szpadka, niby jak? Zdradzisz, proszę? Szpadka: A weź się odwróć. Mieczyk: Kiełohak. Gdzie mały Gustaw, co? Gdzie Gustaw? Ach! Nic nie powie, sorry. Zamknął się w sobie. Typowe. Czkawka: Ej, ej, ej, spokojnie. Wszystko dobrze. No, już, już, maluchu. Chyba cały i zdrowy. Śledzik: Ale jakiś smutny. Rany, a co to? Czkawka: Dagur. Proponuje wymianę. Smocze Oko za Gustawa. Astrid: Nie jestem przekonana. Czkawka: Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Mieczyk: Chyba czy na pewno? Może jednak ciut? Troszku? Czkawka: Co mam zrobić? To moja wina. Mieczyk: Ociupinu. Czkawka: Nie dałem młodemu szansy. Mieczyk: Ociunigu. Czkawka: Nie pomagasz kompletnie, wiesz? Mieczyk: Wiem. Czkawka: Spławiłem biedaka. Tylko Smocze Oko to, Smocze Oko tamto. Spaprałem. Śledzik: Eee, tak na pocieszenie, dzieciak łatwy nie jest. Astrid: Ej, nie bądź taki, polecimy z tobą. Czkawka: Słuchaj, Dagur napisał wyraźnie. Mam przylecieć sam, rozumiesz? Facet jest nieobliczalny, nie wiadomo co sobie ubzdura i co zrobi małemu. Nie ma sensu ryzykować. Będę się pilnował. Na serio. Bestial: Jest! Gustaw: Kiełohak! Ach, martwiłem się. Dobrze, że jesteś. Dagur: Och, mały kocha smoczka, a smoczek młodego. Aż niesmak ogarnia. Ble. Czkawka: Tak, mordko, widzę. Gustaw, jesteś cały? Dość. Dobra, Dagur, wystarczy. Dagur: Łoo, proszę. A zaufanie? Po wszystkim co razem prześlijmy? Nic a nic? Jakieś kąśliwe uwagi? Żarty? Błyskotliwe riposty? Ty wiesz jak je uwielbiam. Te nasze rodzinne dogryzani i przekomarzanki. Czkawka: Miejmy to już za sobą, dobra? Oddaj dzieciaka. Dagur: Najpierw oddaj Oko. Niewielki masz wybór. Jeden fałszywy ruch, a moi ludzie zdmuchną ciebie, Nocną Furię i małego na deser. Daj mi to to moje Oko, a puszczę dzieciaka. Hy. To… To ci dopiero piękno w swojej istocie i ponoć przydatne to to, do-dobrze słyszałem? Hm? Prawda li to? Czkawka: Gustaw. Chodź do mnie. Wracamy. Gustaw: Oo… Taka sprawa… Czkawka. Ci goście, wyobraź sobie, jakoś dużo lepiej mnie traktują niż ty i twoi kumple. Dagur: Łuhuhuhu. I akcja się zagęszcza. Czkawka: Gustaw. Gustaw: Mogłeś dać mi szansę. Serio. A ty tylko, ze nie jestem gotowy i że jeszcze za mało umiem. Tu mi dobrze, wiesz? Czkawka: Gustaw, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Nie wiesz w co się pakujesz. Gustaw: A właśnie, że dobrze wiem. I pakuje się w co chce, jasne? Dagur: Kiszka. Nic to, chyba nie masz tu nic do roboty. Normalnie bym cię teraz oszukał i przestrzelił na wylot, ale dzieciak wyprosił. Obiecałem, że cię puszczę, a on, w zamian… pokaże mi super skarb. Gustaw: I głupio ci teraz? Patrz, mamy Smocze Oko i jeszcze mamy Kiełohaka. I wiesz co teraz zrobimy? Polecimy po skarby. Czkawka: Pożałujesz i to gorzko. Gustaw: Chyba ty, bo nie ja, kolego. Hahaha! Łoo! Ha! Dagur: Ty wiesz, nawet szkoda, że trzeba go będzie sprzątnąć. Gustaw: Jesteśmy. Dagur: To czemu nie idziemy? Gustaw: No bo wiesz… Dziwi mnie trochę, że na tyle ufasz swoim ludziom, żeby tak po prostu pokazać im skarb. Zwłaszcza, że mało tam tego nie jest. Dagur: Zostać! Bestial: Czemu? Dagur: Bo… yy… Bo ja wiem? Czemu to, czemu… czemu tak? MOŻE BO JA TAK CHCĘ! Bestial: Ach, co za myśl, panie. My sobie zostaniemy. Gustaw: Kiełohak. Lekko poświeć. Dagur: Aa, więc to tak. No, Czkawka, piękna robota. Istne cudeńko. Yyy… To… A… To często tak trzęsie? Gustaw: Przyzwyczaisz się. Dagur: Ile jeszcze? Daleko? Gustaw: Niedaleko. Bardzo blisko. Dagur: Ach i to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Hmhm. Światło! Światło! Światło! Gdzieś jest?! I tak znajdę cię! Hmhmhm. Mam cię. Czkawka: Nie. Bo my ciebie. Pięknie się spisałeś. Och, a co z tobą, Dagur? Jakieś uwagi? Wredne żarty? Błyskotliwe riposty? Ty wiesz, że je uwielbiam. Gustaw: Ha! Ach! Ach! Czkawka: Dagur, oddaj nam Smocze Oko. Dagur: Chyba sobie śnisz. Czkawka: To nie była prośba! Dagur: Uhuhu. Głęboko tu chyba. Czy mi się zdaję? Czkawka: Przestań już. Nie uciekniesz. Nie ma dokąd. To koniec. Dagur: Koniec? Ale już? Ups. Gustaw: O nie! Ach! Czkawka: Gustaw! Dagur: Ohohohahahaha. Gustaw: Mam cię! Czkawka! Czkawka: Szczerb, widzisz go?! Dobra, mam cię, mały. Znikamy z tej dziury. Aaa! Szczerbatek! Nic się nie bój! Już… już jestem! Mało fajna sytuacja. Następnym razem staramy się unikać. Gustaw: Aaaa! Kiełohak, brawo. Dzięki, smoczku. Czkawka: Uf. Gustaw: Uuu! Czkawka: Wszystko gra? Gustaw: Tak i strasznie cię przepraszam. Czkawka: Ja też przepraszam, mały. Je-yyy-jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, samolubny i dzieciak, ale owinąłeś sobie Dagura wokół palca i myślę, że będzie z ciebie świetny Jeździec. Za jakiś czas. Gustaw: Jakiś czas? Za jakiś czas może być. Czkawka: Może byśmy się stąd wydostali? Ha. Co, do Thora, ludzie? Aha, znikamy. Astrid: Gustaw, ja… Gustaw: Ee-e-e. Ani słowa, słonko. Nie mogę zostać. Mamusia mnie rozszarpie. 3 dni po za domem to już przesada. Dobra, Kiełohak. Lecimy. Trzymaj się, piękna! I nie płacz, Gustaw o tobie nie zapomni! Astrid: Co masz? Czkawka: A, taką jakąś śmieszną skrzynkę z jaskini. Śledzik: O, nowa soczewka. Czkawka: Jak się okazuje, w jaskini jednak był skarb. Wystarczyło czytać wskazówki. Ale my, jak to my oczywiście, szukaliśmy nie tam gdzie trzeba. Śledzik: Ty, ale skoro był jeden skarb, znaczy, że będzie więcej. Łohoho. Astrid: Ha, śmieszna sprawa, bez Gustawa byśmy go nie znaleźli. Czkawka: No to już, lećmy mu podziękować. Szpadka: Nie zmusisz mnie. Śledzik: Och, nie, nie, nie. Sączysmark: Nie ma mowy. Mieczyk: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Kategoria:Scenariusze